My Little Crimson
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: So, we all know that STARISH & QN are in the master course, when they're training to become pros. However, neither of the groups were aware that there were other pros. What's up with them, and what happened to their composer? The answers are all in here!
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note!**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I'm unhappry with how I wrote this story, so it's under construction.**

**If you liked it, that's great! **

**But, I need to fix it before I can give it back to you.**

**I promise that it will be before Christmas!**

**Thank you! **

**~ Yuki Kaito**

**(That's how ALL of my A/N's are going to be. **

**Thank you for your support, I love you all!)**


	2. AN!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories. But fret not, for I am putting them on hold until the summer, so that I have a open mind for when I write my new chapters.**

**Also, I need your honest opinion. Who do you want my OC's to be with? Because I don't know what pairing to do for them, to be honest. Just tell me what pairing you want to see, and I will think about it.**

**I love you guys, and thank you for all of your support. **

**~ Yuki Kaito**


	3. ProblemsComplications

Due to certain circumstances, updates for my stories will be put on hold until:

my computer gets fixed

I come up with a better image for my chapters

I have time to publish new chapters

I get some OC's for the stories that require them.

Other than that, I thank you for your patience, and that you understand. I'm going to be a Freshman in high school, I've got a youth group, I've got my chaotic friends who I have to babysit, along with a ton of other things.

To my loyal foolowers, and whoever else is reading, I thank you for your support and understanding, and I hope that I can get some chapters for my stories done.


	4. Really getting old

**Yet Again, an Author's Note:**

Hey guys, um, I have some good news and some bad news. I'll say the bad news first.

**Bad news:** I won't be able to update my stories yet, espicially Lives Progressing, because I NEED people to send in character forms, or else that story will forever be put on hold (which I hate leaving cliffhangers. SO DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!) I also need people telling me what you want me to put for the next chapters for ALL of my stories, because 1) I'm running out of ideas, so I DESPRETLY NEED help. 2) I'm going into high school, so it will be even more stressful for my poor brain and body to juggle real life and fanfiction.

**Good news:** My computer is getting fixed, so I will be able to ACTUALLY write stories instead of using someone else's computer to write bs Author's Notes. I'm getting better with actually seeing a visual for what I want my chapters to look like (YAY!). I'm also making sure to try and be specific when I'm writing and getting information correct, so I won't have to look back and be all like: "Um, no. I don't thonk that's right. Wait, no, it is right. Fine, then let me check. And, nope, it's not right, fixing~!" I'm sorry I hate doing that.

**ANYWAYS:** The point is, I'm working on all this, but I NEED help. Otherwise, why should I be wasting my energy on all this, when no one wants to help me, or bothers to comment and say if they liked it, hated it, wanted more action, needs more romance. WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME, AND I NEED TO KNOW NOW! Thank you to all of you who have been loyal and stedfast, I apriciate your help.

I apologize if it seemed like I lashed out, but I'm in need of SERIOUS help. Thank you for your support and time!

**~Yuki Kaito**


	5. I CAN EXPLAIN!

**A/N!**

**Hey guys, so there was a big issue on how I was trying to write my previous Transformers fanfiction. The following happened:**

**1\. _I was using actual people's names in real life without their consent_**

**2\. _I was too emotional, whatever that means_**

**3\. _It didn't grap the reader's attention the way I wanted it to._**

**So, I'm leaving this note here for now, and until people can forget the mistake I made with the previous story that I made and had to delete because it was so terrible, I couldn't even call it my own work.**

**For those who are wondering why I haven't updated or fixed any of my other stories, I honestly don't know what happened. But I will tell you this; I'm working on a base for them before I just suddenly decide to type them on the computer, and then constantly have to fix them.**

**Arigato minna!**

**~ Yuki Kaito**


End file.
